Warriors
by kelpie169
Summary: When Voldemort hears about a prophecy, he takes steps to secure the future he desires in any way possible. Complete AU, Dark!Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

December 1980

If anyone had peeked out their window on that fateful little street in the wee hours of that fateful December morning, they mightn't have believed their eyes.

The man ambled effortlessly through the slushy snow that covered the sidewalk, unconcerned with the flakes still falling rather rapidly. His midnight cloak swirled in the wind, twirling gracefully around his legs as if to send him sprawling across the pavement. The haughty figure did no such thing, just continued strolling sedately toward his destination.

The small halos of light filtering down from the lampposts every few feet didn't bother him at all. He seemed, if one didn't know better, to be a successful business man out for a stroll after an extremely late running meeting.

His eyes swept across the numbers tacked above each garage as he passed. He carried on past number twenty, Dorian Road as well as numbers twenty one and twenty two. It was outside number twenty three that he came to a resolute halt, his attention firmly settled on the front walk.

His boots clicked on the pavement as he strode forward and his lips pulled up into a smirk as he caught sight of a cat nestled on the front porch swing.

"Fancy seeing you here, Minerva."

The gray tabby cat glared indolently up at the man as he settled himself beside her, the swing moving lazily beneath them. The man's light teal eyes drifted toward the front door behind which the occupants of the house slept soundly.

After a moment, he turned his attention back to the cat, only to find that it had gone. In it's place sat a regal woman in flowing gray robes, her eyebrow raised and lips pursed in annoyance.

"Why exactly is it such a far fetched idea? It's not as if this is unimportant and that blonde brown noser wasn't up to the task. So, here I am."

He fought back a smirk at her playful insult. "And I trust you've completed the task I assigned you. Despite our understanding, it wouldn't do if people started accusing me of favoritism."

"Of course I finished it. She's just waiting for you to bring it to her." The man chuckled lowly as his arm snaked its way around Minerva's shoulders, his fingers lightly sifting through the long, dark strands of her hair.

"Excellent! Though I do believe she can wait another moment or two. I've been neglectful of my duties to you."

It was her turn to smirk as his fingers dropped the lock of hair and wound themselves through her tresses, tugging her lips towards his with a startling ferocity.

It was over as quickly as it had begun. Minerva glared up at the man who now stood in front of her looking as unruffled as one could possibly be. She, however, decided she needed a moment or two to calm the slightly erratic beating of her heart.

"You do realize that you'll have to refrain from using 'it' as a descriptor, don't you my darling? This is, after all, a little girl we're speaking of."

He extended a hand and gallantly pulled her up. He crooked an arm and wrapped her hand around it, casually starting for the front door as if on a merry summer stroll.

A quick flick of the wand previously stowed away in a pocket rendered the door a pretty way to keep out nothing but the weather. The duo stepped through the entry in silence and glanced at their surroundings.

"This is most disappointing. I had imagined something a little more...grand."

Minerva shook her head at her companion. Disentangling their limbs, she prowled through the first floor of the house. The man waited patiently, his hands clasped behind his back as he bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet.

"If you've finished, my dear?"

A haughty sniff was cause for him to roll his eyes indulgently as he made his way to the narrow staircase. The lush carpet dampened their footsteps as they ascended and he paused to wait for her on the landing.

They faced five closed doors, dimly lit from the moonlight streaming weakly through the window at the end of the hallway. The man stepped to the first door and twisted the knob. He backed away as he saw a nicely fitted loo.

"What are you planning for them?"

He glanced behind him at the open doorway where Minerva leaned against the frame. He crossed the hall and peeked inside the room.

There was a bed containing two lumps, one of which was snoring unreasonably loudly. Two jets of green light flashed in the darkened room and the offensive noise abated. Minerva spun quickly, hands on her hips as she glared at the man.

"Was that necessary? Honestly!" Her words ran together as she mumbled under her breath and he turned away from her scowl.

The door to his left contained a non descript bedroom set, obviously for guests that rarely came given the musty staleness of the air.

He found what he'd been searching for behind the next door. The moonlight shimmered through the gossamer curtains covering the windows, illuminating a room decorated in various shades of pastels.

His footsteps were muffled in the thick purple rug as he approached the small crib, his eyes narrowed as he finally laid eyes on his prize.

She was tiny. He couldn't recall ever seeing a child quite so small, though his range of experience was vastly limited. Her tiny fists rested beside her head and her mouth formed a small 'o' as she breathed deeply in sleep.

"Would you like me to take her?"

He glared over his shoulder at the teasing smirk highlighting his companion's face. "I am perfectly capable of picking her up. I do believe I've had sufficient practice in the last six months."

He turned back to the tiny girl, startled to find her eyes wide open. The color reminded him of the one Muggle indulgence he liked to pretend he didn't care for. They were cognac, the light amber color swirling with too much intelligence for a baby.

"This is her?"

The man was more grateful than he could say for Minerva's perfectly timed interruption. "It would seem a waste of time if it wasn't."

She 'hmmm'ed' behind him as he reached into the crib and lifted the little girl into his arms. Those startling eyes swept over his aristocratic features, seeming to study the man who currently held her.

"She's beautiful." Minerva smiled as she stroked the soft skin of the baby's cheek. A small blue flash lit the room and the older woman drew back violently. "She shocked me!"

The man roared with laughter as the girl giggled, her tiny feet kicking at the blanket she'd been swaddled in.

"I do believe that was her way of saying hello. Wasn't it, my darling little firecracker?" Minerva watched in horrified fascination as the man bent forward, his nose rubbing gently against the baby's. Her small hand reached up to swat at his cheek, and all he did was laugh.

Minerva was slightly unnerved.

"Alright, I think we've kept them waiting long enough. Come along then." With a soft crack, the man and baby were alone.

An unexpected swell of emotion bubbled in his chest as he stared down at the tiny bundle in his arms. "You and me, my little firecracker. I'll lay the world at your feet and together we'll rule them all."

There was a soft pop of apparition and then they were gone, leaving nothing but an echo of the tiny girl's giggles.

Across the countryside, the man appeared in the center of a lavish library as several pairs of eyes swung toward him.

"My Lord! Is this her?" A woman approached quickly with a man trailing in her wake as they peered down into the bundle of fabric cradled in their leader's arms.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed dramatically. "Are there other children to kidnap that I've forgotten, Bella? I've no idea why everyone keeps asking me that!" Soft chuckles met his ears as another man stepped forward. "Isn't she beautiful, Lucius?"

"Indeed she is, My Lord." The blond bent over the tiny bundle, his finger reaching forward to stroke her cheek. Much like when Minerva had attempted the motion, he drew back sharply as a blue flash lit the room. "Bloody hell!"

"Lucius! Language!" A blonde woman, her hair nearly matching that of her husband, scolded gently as she glanced down at the sleeping infant in her own arms. "Well, now you've done it. He's awake."

With a heavily put upon sigh, she stood up and made her way toward the small gathering. The small boy in her arms blinked sleepily at his mother, his fists rubbing at his face as he yawned.

"Cissa, I've told you before. Draco should be in bed at this hour."

Narcissa Malfoy glared at her husband as she shifted their son to her hip. "I'll have you know that your son is the most fitful sleeper I've ever seen! He's nearly always up at this hour."

The older man, whose mere name inspired fear strong enough that hardly anyone dared say it out loud, laughed heartily. Four sets of eyes widened as they gaped at their leader, while a fifth merely raised an eyebrow in surprise. Lord Voldemort was not the type of wizard prone to loud bursts of laughter.

"Ah, my friend. It is never wise to argue with your wife regarding matters of anything, except perhaps Quidditch. They will inevitably be right and then you shall never hear the end of it." He tugged gently and wrapped Minerva in the arm not cradling the little girl. She sighed at the slight pressure of his lips on her hair, then joined in 'oo'ing' and 'ahh'ing' over their tiny kidnapping victim.

Unused to sharing the adults attention, Draco burst into a fit of dramatic tears. His pale face flushed in anger and large crocodile tears slid down his cheeks, his fists lashing out spastically as he screamed.

Voldemort leaned toward the child he doted on like a grandchild, unaware of the dangers such close proximity. It happened in an instant, though the moment stretched in an odd sort of suspended reality.

The girl's tiny hand latched onto the flailing boys arm and his wailing halted abruptly. The two tiny children stared at each other, his grey eyes drilling into her lovely warm brown. The air crackled with uncontrolled magic as a flare of light sparked between them.

"It may be wise to refrain from enforcing the familial connection between these two, no matter how comfortable Blacks are with marrying their own cousins." Voldemort smirked as he handed the girl to Bellatrix.

The woman's face was twisted with terror as she shifted the baby awkwardly in her arms, her wide eyes bouncing from Voldemort to her sister in turn.

"Relax, Bella. She's a baby, not a dungbomb." Lucius reached forward and gently lifted the child into his own arms, demonstrating the easiest way to hold a baby. "Come, Rodolphus. She won't break."

Voldemort and Minerva retreated to a small sofa near the fireplace as Lucius and Narcissa tried to instruct the Lestranges on infant care.

"Are you going to tell them she's a mudblood?"

Voldemort shook his head. "Not unless I'm forced to. There will be no stopping us with her on our side. I'll not run the risk of corrupting the bonds that need to form."

Minerva nodded thoughtfully and snuggled against her wizard as she watched the young couples. Bellatrix was seated on the carpet, her dress fanned around her legs as she rested the baby against her body. Narcissa mimicked her pose, letting Draco wiggle around on the plush carpet as he attempted to reach his new playmate. Lucius laughed when his chubby hand found the girl's foot, his son tugging on the appendage until he'd managed to crowd his aunt's lap.

"Bella?" Attention shifted back toward Lord Voldemort as the babies continued to stare at each other. "Such a lovely little firecracker deserves a name befitting her new position, does she not?"

"She does, My Lord." Bellatrix paused for a moment, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Uh, Rodolphus?"

Her husband stared down at her blankly. Lucius chuckled and Narcissa elbowed him in the shin.

"Be nice, Lucius." Her aristocratic face gentled as she turned her eyes back toward her older sister. "We'll help, if you'd like, Bella."

Lucius stepped away with his brother-in-law and they conversed in muted tones while their wives discussed baby names. Voldemort watched in amusement as Narcissa grew increasingly more frustrated with her sister.

"Bella! If you're going to reject every name I suggest then I'll rescind my offer to help!"

The adults all paused as a thick volume dropped to the floor seemingly of it's own accord. Lucius stepped cautiously toward the tome, rearing back unexpectedly as it zipped past his feet, skittering to a halt beside his son.

The boy giggled happily from his place propped against his aunt's leg as the pages fluttered in a non existent wind.

"Did he-"

Lucius Malfoy was not a wizard who was easily surprised. The shock, both literal and metaphorical, he'd received from the three month old was the first in what must've been years. Now his six month old son just displayed his first bout of accidental magic, though it seemed anything but accidental.

His attention was brought back to his library and the goings on around this mysterious new presence in their lives. Draco squealed in excitement as he slapped the open book in front of him.

Bellatrix leaned forward, her eyes widening nearly to the point of pain as she saw what her nephew had revealed.

"Hermione."

Draco squealed happily again as he leaned to the side, toppling into the small girl and knocking them both to the floor. Narcissa opened her mouth, ready to scold her rambunctious son.

However, her eyes widened in shock. Instead of screaming, the tiny girl wiggled until her body lay flush with Draco's, their small hands entwining as they faced each other on the carpet.

"I think Draco's named her." Rodolphus crouched beside his wife, his finger skimming over the momentarily forgotten book. "Hermione."

The babies snuffled quietly, their eyes drooping lazily as their parents watched in awe. A few moments later, the pair lost the battle and drifted into a contented slumber.

x . x . x . x . x

The one born of dark blood in the midst of the seventh will grow to become the shaper of magic's future. Her potential for greatness will be unmatched. To control her is to control the future.

Voldemort sighed as he dropped the slip of parchment on his already crowded desk. A soft knock brought his attention to the issue at hand. With a flick of his wand, the door cracked open to reveal his guests.

"Please, gentlemen. Have a seat." He swept a hand toward the armchairs in front of his desk, his eyes following the men as they took their seats.

Minutes passed in silence, though the men stayed resolutely still as they waited.

"Severus, Lucius. I find myself in a bit of a quandary." Voldemort steepled his fingers as his bright eyes narrowed on his closest confidants. "Before I begin, I must impress upon you the importance that this information does not leave this room. The consequences would be most unpleasant should I find that my trust has been misplaced."

The two men glanced at each other before resting their eyes upon the Dark Lord. "I believe I speak for Lucius as well when I say that you have our utmost loyalty, My Lord. You can trust us with anything."

Nervous anticipation wound itself through their veins as they waited. Without uttering a sound, Voldemort plucked the tiny piece of parchment from his desk and held it out to the men. Their heads leaned together as eyes skimmed the words quickly.

"I'm afraid I don't follow, My Lord."

Severus raised an eyebrow at his friend. "It's obvious, isn't it? This is the child they stole; Hermione."

Voldemort nodded silently as his lieutenant contemplated this new information.

"I thought the girl was born in September."

Voldemort nodded again. "That she was. The interesting thing about this prophecy however, is that it predates modern calendars. One of my followers who works in the Department of Mysteries unearthed it buried in the rubble of an ancient Roman temple."

The two men stared blankly at him and Voldemort sighed.

"In the history of magic, it is a well known fact that those of the purest blood carry the most power. However, in modern times, the bloodlines have become horribly dilute. Even those of the purest lines, such as yours Lucius, have non magical blood within the last twenty generations. Mathematically, it's the only possible explanation, especially during times of war, plague and famine." The blond before him sneered, but Voldemort just waved a hand dismissively. "Truly, I couldn't care less."

At this, both men's mouths dropped in astonishment. "But...M-my Lord you-and we…"

The Dark Lord's mouth curled into a sinister smile. "What sort of leader would I be to teach the importance of blood purity when I myself am merely a half-blood? No, blood purity is a convenient recruiting tool, nothing more. It's political misdirection to conceal our true agenda."

Lucius cleared his throat as he struggled to come to grips with this new reality. "And what agenda is that, My Lord?"

"Power."

The air in the study seemed to thicken as tendrils of magic seeped from the man before them. It twined and twisted as it caressed the men; the sheer strength of it robbing them of speech. The physical manifestation of the Dark Lord's power pulsed as Lucius and Severus sat riveted to their chairs. An instant later, the air cleared as Voldemort drew his magic back into himself. His followers sagged against the plush cushions of their seats, their breaths coming in broken heaving gasps.

"As I said," he continued as if their brush with terror hadn't just occurred, "Once this particular prophecy was brought to my attention, I began searching. This girl is who the prophecy foretold."

"How can you be sure? In the thousands of years since it was made, surely there was another-"

"No." Lucius' mouth snapped shut at the hint of disapproval in Voldemort's voice. "Spontaneous magic is a rare thing. A child with no magical family history is almost a non entity. In fact, there have only been a few hundred cases in the last thousand years."

"How is that possible? In my year alone, there were at least three. I know there were six in Narcissa's year."

"The Ministry investigates every supposed Muggleborn student. The vast majority have unrealized magical blood somewhere in their family tree. Squibs, if you will." His lieutenant blinked owlishly at him and he suppressed a smirk. "Since the beginning of the Ministry's records, Hermione is the only true Muggleborn whose birth falls in the month of September."

"I still don't-"

"OH!" Severus exclaimed, mildly flushing as he realized he'd interrupted his friend. He twisted in his seat, tugging frustratedly at his robes as they twisted around his legs. "There were ten months in the original Roman calendar, starting in March. September was, in fact, the seventh month."

The blond's eye lit in realization. "September 19. In the midst...ah." His lips pursed in sudden amusement as he glanced at his leader. "You gave Bella a mudblood to raise?"

"Not as far as she knows. As of right now, only you and Minerva are aware of Hermione's true origins. And it will stay that way."

It was unneccessary to elucidate the consequences of noncompliance and the two men both nodded in agreement.

"Now, return to your lovely wife, Lucius. Give her my best. Severus, a moment?"

The blond stood and dipped his head as a farewell before sweeping grandly from the room. Severus turned back to his old mentor.

"There is a war coming, Severus."

The dark haired man sat placidly as he waited for further explanation. He'd known this was inevitable since before he'd left Hogwarts.

"Are you still in touch with your flower?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Still not mine. :)**_

 _ **x . x . x . x . x**_

 **Early October 1981**

"This was a mistake."

James Potter raised his eyes from the stove to his wife. Lily held up a slip of parchment and sighed as she collapsed into one of the chairs surrounding their kitchen table.

Her son squealed from his place in the high chair beside her, indignant that his mother's attention was elsewhere. The redheaded witch giggled lightly and leaned forward to plant a sloppy kiss on the boy's cheek.

"What was a mistake, Lily-flower?"

Sadness leached into her emerald eyes as she turned to face her husband again. "Trusting Dumbledore. Albus is convinced that Harry is the boy in the prophecy. He's refusing to believe that it may be Frank and Alice's son. He's painting a bloody target on our son's back!"

James quickly abandoned their dinner as he flicked the stove off carelessly. Two steps were all it took until he was crouched in front of his wife, his hands cupping her cheeks gently. "Nothing will happen to Harry. I promise." The couple embraced tightly as Lily fought back frustrated tears. "Have you heard from Severus?"

A huff of laughter escaped her as she pulled back, wiping the single tear that had managed to escape. "Yes. He can arrange a meeting in the coming weeks. But we have to be absolutely sure. This isn't something to take lightly. It changes everything."

"Ma!" Fed up with being ignored, Harry banged on the tray of his high chair. Lily and James burst into laughter as they stared at their son. James stood and lifted the boy from his seat, hugging him tightly against his chest. Lily followed suit, wrapping her arms around them both.

"Have Severus arrange a meeting. I'll tell Padfoot, though he'll be unhappy."

"He'll come around though. He loves Harry almost as much as us."

The couple smiled at the small boy sandwiched between them. They'd do anything for their little boy, even if it meant embracing the man they'd fought so hard against. Nothing was worth losing their son.

x . x . x . x . x

"Are you sure?"

James placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder as they stared into each other's eyes. "Dumbledore won't listen to reason. This is the _only_ way."

Sirius Black sighed. From the moment Albus had come to them with this bloody prophecy and outright _declared_ that it couldn't possibly refer to anyone besides James and Lily's Harry, he'd known it would come to this. The old wizard was much too arrogant to consider the possibility of being wrong.

"Don't do anything reckless." Lily raised an eyebrow as she fastened her cloak at the hollow of her throat. Sirius rolled his eyes as a smile lit his face for the first time that night. "Alright, don't do anything _too_ reckless."

Lily pulled her husband's best friend into a tight hug. The leather of his jacket, still cold from the ride over on his motorcycle, was a welcome distraction from the danger they were about to walk into.

"Now, Harry's already had dinner and a bath. Do _not_ let him fly that blasted broom in the house this time! I mean it, Sirius!" James and Harry laughed as she stomped her foot childishly. "Both of you are incorrigible! Honestly!"

"Up!"

The word was clearly a demand, despite the adorable delivery, and Lily complied as she lifted Harry into her arms. "Now, you be good for Sirius. We'll be back before you know it." Her voice wobbled as she clutched Harry tighter in her arms.

James frowned as he caught sight of the large grandfather clock in the foyer. "We have to go. Severus will be waiting."

"Give Snivellus my best!" Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius as he grabbed Harry from her.

"Be nice, Pa'oot!"

Harry's parents burst into laughter as Sirius' face morphed into one of mild disgust. "Yes. Be nice, Padfoot. We'll be back soon." Lily kissed both of their cheeks before rushing out the door in a flurry of dark fabric.

James paused in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder at his best friend and his son. Yes. He'd do anything for Harry.

x . x . x . x . x

The fireplace flared with green flames as Albus Dumbledore stepped through to the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place. He glanced around, puzzled to find no one in residence.

He prowled through the first floor, careful to avoid disturbing the portrait of Walburga Black. There were slight creaks of movement from the floor above and he sighed. If he caught Sirius with another one of the trollops he insisted on bringing back to headquarters, he'd have to start putting more protections in place to keep the Order safe.

"...telling you, Moony."

Dumbledore paused just outside the library, hidden in the shadows as he eavesdropped.

"They're convinced?"

His nose wrinkled. Remus Lupin was one of James and Sirius' oldest friends from school, yet Dumbledore was reluctant to include him in the Order. The repercussions of harboring and befriending a werewolf just weren't worth it. A barklike laugh caught his attention once more.

"They already spoke to him. He's agreed not to hurt Harry."

Puzzled, Dumbledore continued to listen. Remus already knew he'd extended his protections to the Potters. In fact, he'd been the one to encourage them to accept.

"And you trust him? Voldemort isn't exactly one for keeping promises unless they suit him."

"It doesn't matter what I think. James and Lily made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

Reeling with this newfound information, Dumbledore crept quietly back down the stairs. He soon found himself in the kitchen, seated at the long wooden table though he had no recollection of how he got there.

James and Lily betrayed the Order, betrayed _him_. Everything he'd worked so hard for would be ruined in one careless instant if Voldemort managed to get his hands on Harry. He was the Chosen One.

The fireplace flared green once again as a disheveled redhead stumbled through. The noise of her arrival echoed off the stone walls, ratcheting higher as two boys followed in her wake.

"Albus! Are we late?"

He smiled gently at Molly Weasley as she tugged one of the twins further into the room so Bill could help Charlie as he carried Ron on his hip. Percy scowled as he appeared in the grate, clutching another wiggling twin who ran to join his other half. Albus wrinkled his nose. He'd need a way to tell them apart by the time they entered Hogwarts or he'd never get a moment of peace. Arthur stepped through at last, a small bundle of blankets cradled securely in his arms.

"Oh, is this little Ginevra?" Albus stood and stepped toward the Weasley patriarch as he held his daughter proudly. "A beauty, I see. Takes after her mother."

His eye twinkled as he smiled toward Molly, who giggled as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Oh, stop it, Albus! Now, where is everyone?"

"Andromeda will be here shortly with Nymphadora. She jumped at the chance to help your older boys watch the little ones." Albus smiled toward Bill and Charlie. "The Potters should be here soon with little Harry and Sirius is around somewhere. I believe that's everyone we can expect tonight."

"I'm unsure whether to be gratified or insulted that you didn't mention me."

"Oh." Molly's voice flattened at the sound of Severus's voice. "Hello. Uh, I hope you're well, Severus. Let me just get the children settled…"

She bustled past, cringing slightly away from the man who'd recently turned spy for the light.

"Come along then. Fred, stop that this instant! Geor-" The shrill screaming of the blasted painting in the entry overpowered whatever else Molly shouted and they heard what sounded like a stampede as Sirius rushed downstairs to silence the portrait.

Albus just shook his head. Perhaps this war would be over and he could retire before the redheaded twins started at Hogwarts.

"What's this meeting about, Albus? The Dark Lord has also called a meeting."

"All in good time, Severus." A draft swept through the hallway as the front door opened and closed. "That would be the Potters. We only have to wait on Andromeda and Ted."

As if summoned by the mention of their names, a pretty brunette stepped out of the fireplace with a small girl.

"Sorry, Albus! Ted's on his way. He got caught up at work and _someone_ decided to change their outfit four different times before we left."

"Ah, so she takes after her favorite uncle then!" A squeal filled the small kitchen as the girl ran toward Sirius as he rounded the corner. "Oomph! What are they feeding you, Dora?! You're getting bigger by the day!"

Nymphadora giggled and Andromeda rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Very funny. Go on and join the children, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora!"

Molly and Arthur held the door open as the girl stalked past them on their way back to the kitchen. A cry of delight followed by a murmured conversation in the corridor heralded James and Lily's entrance, having passed an excited Harry over to the young Tonks.

"Is this everyone?" James glanced around at the small gathering, a furrow between his brows.

"Yes. This will be brief, I assure you." Albus stood at the head of the table as his followers seated themselves, his trademark grin somewhat lacking. "As some of you know, this is Severus Snape. He's defected from Voldemort's ranks and has turned spy for us. Please pass the information along to any parties who may have need of this knowledge."

As the distinguished wizard strode purposefully toward the fireplace, the other occupants of the room shared a puzzled glance.

"Is that all?"

Without breaking stride, Albus nodded. His overactive mind worked furiously as he pondered what to do about his newest problem. Ignoring the protests of his fellow Order members, he grabbed a pinch of floo powder and disappeared into the flames.

x . x . x . x . x

 **Halloween 1981**

"Is everything ready?"

Lily's eyes met her husband's as she stuffed another of Harry's toys into a bag much deeper than it appeared.

"Yes. I'm almost done with Harry's things. And that's the last of it."

James stepped into the small room that had belonged to Harry so briefly. They'd tried to make it a real home, but the feeling of impermanence prevaded enough to unsettle them.

As Harry slumbered in the small white crib under the window, James set about to help Lily pack. They worked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts as the night grew darker and darker outside their small house.

A soft knock pulled them from their musings, a tremor of fear running through them both. No one was supposed to be able to find them. Their house was a closely guarded secret.

"Stay with Harry! If you have to, run." Lily's eyes filled with tears at James's whispered instructions. His hand gripped his wand tightly as he grabbed his wife in a strong embrace. "I love you."

"James-"

"It will be fine. _I love you._ "

Lily struggled for breath, her hands fisted into the soft cotton of her husband's shirt. "I love you. James-"

He silenced her with a kiss. Desperation choked them as their lips met in a bruising kiss. His free hand fisted in her hair as her nails left crescent shaped indentations on his back.

Another knock, laced with impatience, sounded as they broke apart. "Go. I love you."

James stepped away, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he slowly descended the narrow stairs. He glanced over his shoulder one last time, the corners of his lips lifted into a smile as he caught sight of his wife.

Trepidation flooded through his mind as he tightened the grip on his wand. His footsteps sounded strangely magnified on the hardwood floors as he made his way toward the front door.

There was no peephole and the numerous wards erected around the property prevented him from discerning the identity of their caller. Gathering his courage, he gripped the doorknob tightly as he sent a silent plea to his ancestors.

Time slowed as he twisted the knob and pulled the door inward, his wand gripped tightly in his fist. His mind was clear, his mind ready to cast an immediate _protego_ if the need arose.

"Oh!" His body relaxed instantly, the relief he felt nearly palpable in the cool night air. "I wasn't expecting you. Please, come in."

x . x . x . x . x

"Check and mate."

Sirius grinned widely as Remus groaned in defeat. "You're cheating."

The dark haired man laughed boisterously as he stood to cross the library. He deftly grabbed two glasses from the cabinet in the corner as he perused the beverage options available.

"How in the world would I cheat, Moony? Just face it, you may be booksmart but I've got str-" A shiver ran through him, interrupting his train of thought.

"Padfoot?"

"I just...something's not right." His hands shook as he replaced the crystal tumblers on the shelf. Dread prickled his mind as he tried to figure out the abrupt shift in his mood.

Remus nodded cautiously as a chill slithered down his spine. His senses tingled dangerously as his other side paced restlessly within his mind.

"Can you feel it?" Sirius twitched in agitation as Remus nodded. "It's as if-there's a crack in my mind, but I can't figure it out…"

"I should go. I'll check on everyone. You stay here in case...well, send Kreacher if there's news."

Sirius nodded absently as one of his oldest friends hastened out the door, his footsteps echoing in the silent hallway.

x . x . x . x . x

Panic dulled his senses as Remus stepped through the fireplace. Startled eyes met his at the unexpected interruption.

"I'm sorry, Andromeda. Is everything alright here?"

The woman raised an eyebrow as she lowered her fork slowly. The uneaten bite of salad appeared to almost wither under the intensity of emotion rolling off the werewolf.

"As far as I know." She glanced at her husband and daughter, both with equally perplexed expression. "Why? What's happened?"

Dropping uninvited into a chair, Remus ran a hand through his messy hair. "That's the thing! I have no idea! Sirius and I were playing chess and all of a sudden we just felt...wrong. I've been to see almost everyone I can think of, save Dumbledore of course, but nothing is wrong anywhere."

Silence pervaded the small kitchen until someone cleared a throat. "Uncle Moony?"

Despite the urgent sense of anticipation, Remus smiled lightly at the small girl. "What is it, Dora?"

"Have you checked with Uncle James?"

x . x . x . x . x

Remus stepped through the floo in Potter's Cottage to a scene of utter desolation. Moonlight filtered through the gaping hole in the ceiling, illuminating the destruction of the small house.

Rage battled with despair as he took in the devastation. Plaster dust rained from the ceiling as he picked his way carefully over toppled furniture and rubble. His wand shook as he held it aloft, the soft _lumos_ casting shaky light over the wreckage.

His breath caught in his throat and he gasped out a sob as he rounded the corner to the front hall. His vision faded and his knees buckled at the sight before him.

"Prongs…"

It was a whispered plea, a desperate wish that he'd wake up from the nightmare he'd somehow become trapped in. Remus crept forward, his chest tightening with every careful step.

He approached his friend slowly, his knees falling with bruising force as he sank to the step beside James's hip. His glasses were crooked. Out of everything, he chose to focus on his glasses; the way they sat slightly askew, tilted to the right in a way they'd never been before. Lily would be furious if she could see how filthy they were.

The werewolf snapped to attention at the thought of his friend's wife. And Harry!

His muscles screamed as he scrambled up the stairs, stumbling over bits of debris. Uncaring of the noise he made, he tore across the landing and skidded to a stop. He gasped in a breath as he faced the door. The pristine white door with the small moving name plate was distinctly incongruous with the rest of the ruined house.

His over sensitive hearing picked up a heartbeat and his own leapt at the thought of Harry. Remus carefully twisted the knob with trembling fingers, terrified to see what had happened inside the nursery.

x . x . x . x . x

Sirius gnawed on his thumbnail despite the lack of actual nail to bite. Andromeda fussed around the kitchen as he stared unblinkingly into the fireplace.

He should've been back by now. Remus had left hours ago and while a steady trickle of Order members arrived to crowd his house, his best friend hadn't returned.

Another flare of green heralded the arrival of yet another unwelcome visitor and Sirius drew back quickly as a blur of red launched itself toward him.

"Oh, Sirius! I just heard!"

His anxiety ratcheted higher as Molly Weasley sobbed into his shirt, her fingers biting harshly into the muscles underneath.

"Heard what?!"

His eyes swung toward Arthur as he stepped into the room and Sirius's heart nearly stopped at the pity in his eyes.

"No. No, nothing happened. Right? Everyone's fine." He stumbled backward, tearing himself from the older woman's grip. His eyes were wide, his breathing harsh and frantic as he swung his eyes to his cousin. "Andy, please! Everyone's fine. Everything-every-nooooo…."

She approached him warily. Uneasiness coursed through her. She knew the where Remus had gone as he'd rushed to her fireplace. And the overwhelming sense of dread had only grown as the minutes, then hours, ticked by and Remus failed to return.

Another flash of green lit the room. Order members crowded the hallway outside of the kitchen as they waited for news, their ears alert for any change happening in the small kitchen.

Sirius ground his teeth and refused to raise his eyes. His cousin, his unshakeable and always collected cousin, let out a wail. And he knew.

James. _Prongs._

It took a certain type of person to bring so many others together. It took charisma and charm and the unique ability to empathize without condescension. It took someone who loved unconditionally, someone lovable to even the most hardened of hearts. It was those qualities and more that James had in spades.

An anguished cry ripped through him, his chest aching with hopelessness as he doubled over and fell limply to his knees. The silence around him broke a moment later as the small boy in

Dumbledore's arms cried out for his parents.

x . x . x . x . x

He would kill him! First he'd make him beg and then he'd kill him, along with all the scum that followed him!

Sirius appeared at the gates of Malfoy Manor, his breathing harsh and ragged as he stalked forward. He blasted the gates apart without a word, his anger simmering and lending itself to the destruction he so desperately sought.

The front door, so austere and formal, dissolved into a million slivers of wood ready to slice their way through his already ragged body. He tracked mud and rain through the entrance hall, his boots echoing loudly against the marble as his wand threw sparks into the darkness.

"Riddle!"

He paused just inside the foyer, waiting for someone-anyone-to come. To kill or be killed, he really didn't care.

"Sirius? Wha-Ahh!" Narcissa ducked as a curse sailed past her head, shattering a portion of marble until it was nothing but dust.

"Black! Have you lost your senses?!" Lucius darted around his wife, his silk dressing gown billowing around him as he faced his cousin-in-law.

"Tell me where that two-faced bloody fucking **coward** is!" Hatred seethed in his chest, his magic lashing out at anything within reach. Cracks spiderwebbed across the floor and up the wall as Sirius fought to control the violence waiting to be unleashed.

Now wasn't the time. Malfoy was nothing. A mere irritant that he had to endure until he found his true prize. Then-then he'd give Lucius all he deserved and more.

"Oi! Quiet down out there! You woke the babies!"

Sirius paused, startled into inaction by his cousin's words, and Lucius seized the opportunity to disarm him. He barely batted an eye. If he couldn't use his magic, he'd finish them the Muggle way. It wasn't the first time he'd done it and it surely wouldn't be the last, if he actually made it through the night.

Bellatrix appeared in the large arch leading to one of the Manor's many sitting rooms, her hands braced on her hips as she glared at Sirius. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here, Black?!" Her voice lowered into a hiss as malice seeped into her words. "I should be the one breaking down your door. After all it was your precious _Order_ that killed my husband and destroyed my home!"

"You killed Lily and Jam-wait. What?"

Lucius stepped forward cautiously, his blond brows lowered over his eyes. "I swear to you, Black, we haven't done anything to the Potters."

Pushing back the wave of agony threatening to undo him, Sirius growled. "No! They're dead! It had to be you lot!"

Narcissa frowned as she glanced over her shoulder. "Sirius, we haven't done anything. The Dark Lord expressly forbid anyone from harming the Potters."

His mind went blank as Bellatrix stepped forward, gently taking his arm and towing him toward the sitting room. His cousin, who he'd always known was dark as pitch and mad as a hatter, was being...loving? "Come, cousin. There's something you need to hear."

It was the two small children that captured his attention first. The blond boy with slate grey eyes could only be Narcissa's son, but the brunette girl he couldn't quite place. His eyes widened in surprise as Bellatrix stepped away and lifted her gently, ignoring the boy's squawk of protest as his friend was taken away.

"You-you have a daughter?"

Her eyes softened as she pressed a soft kiss to the girl's head. "She's not born of my blood, but she's mine. The Dark Lord tasked me with raising her." She stepped forward cautiously, as if she thought he'd attack a toddler. "This is Hermione. And the boy trying to climb up my skirts is Draco." Sirius glanced down and couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips. The little boy did seem to be trying to climb Bellatrix's skirt.

"And what about Harry?!" His anger surged forward again as he stepped menacingly toward his cousins. "He'll never know his parents now and **someone** has to pay!"

"Believe me. Someone will."

Sirius spun quickly at the voice. "Moony?!"

The werewolf stared at his friend, his arm still wrapped tightly around the man beside him. The dark haired man let out a harsh sob and Remus turned his attention back to him as Sirius stared in confusion.

"I don't-what…?"

"Eloquent as always, Black." Lucius drawled. "Cissa, why don't you and Bella take the children to the nursery?" The women left without a word as he gently steered Sirius toward his friend. "Let's sit. Stitch?" A house elf popped into the room and stared expectantly at his master. "I believe some refreshments are in order. The elf made brandy, if you please. Thank you."

Sirius gulped loudly as Remus rose to his full height, his eye reflecting the same agony he felt himself. " _James_. He's…"

"I know, Padfoot. I know." Remus pulled him into a tight hug, the men rocking slightly as salty tears slid down their cheeks. "We'll make them pay, I promise you. Together, we'll make them pay."

"But who?!"

"Hah!" Three pairs of eyes swung to the fourth. Black eyes rimmed in red glared back as he choked back another sob. "Who else?"

" _Severus_."

Sirius glanced from Lucius back to his former childhood nemesis, who sneered hatefully up at him.

"Dumbledore."


End file.
